UMA HOMENAGEM ESPECIAL, FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA AS MULHERES QUE VAO ESTAR SEMPRE EM NOSSOS CORAÇOES.. FELIZ DIA DAS MAES
1. Chapter 1

Feliz dia das mães

**Feliz dia das mães.**

"Uma homenagem especial para aquela que nos dá a vida, nos protege e nos ensina a vencer os obstáculos que a vida nos oferece.

Em cada momento especial ela esta ao nosso lado, nos confortando nas horas tristes e sorrindo quando vencemos desafios ou realizamos algo grandioso.

Esta pessoa sempre esta presente quando precisamos e sempre nos oferece seu ombro quando precisamos.

Tal pessoa divina que com um simples abraço, nos faz esquecer dos problemas do mundo.

Cada momento que passamos com ela, sentimos total carinho e amor que apenas ela pode demonstrar.

Vivemos a vida para demonstrar a ela o nosso carinho por tudo que ela fez por nós...

As horas acordada a noite quando estamos doentes...

As noites que elas nos agasalham quando estudamos mais tarde...

Os abraços cheios de amor ao nos ver, seja o tempo que for, de um dia a um minuto...

Das palavras cheias de saber nas horas de nossas confusões...

Das ajudas sem precisar perguntar, apenas pelo carinho e amor que tem por nós.

São momentos incontáveis que podemos descrever o quando ela esteve ao nosso lado, mas a cada momento nos lembramos do sorriso e do amor que ela sempre nos oferece.

Hoje viemos aqui agradecer a você, por estar sempre em nossas vidas.

Feliz dia das mães, mamãe, por tudo que a senhora faz por nós.

Deus abençoe a senhora com todo o amor que iremos refletir com nossos corações."

Esta homenagem fiz especialmente para as mães no seu dia especial, o mundo criou um dia para estas mulheres que estão presentes para nós todos os dias, um dia comemoramos juntos, mas todos os dias vão para as nossas mães que sempre amamos de coração e alma.

Feliz dia das mães.


	2. Chapter 2

Presente para vocês

**Presente pra você, mamãe.**

Certo dia, na sala de aula, uma professora se aproximou dos alunos e disse que eles fariam cartões para presentear suas mães no dia especial delas, todas as crianças se empolgaram com a idéia e começaram a dizer o que comprariam para enfeitar seus cartões, mas uma pequena menina que se sentava ao fundo da sala não ficou tão empolgada quanto as outras crianças, a professora notando isso se aproxima e pergunta para ela.

-Por que você esta tão triste pequena? –a menina olha para sua professora e fala.

-Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro para comprar coisas para enfeitar meu cartão professora... –ela abaixa a cabeça e fica mais triste –Não sei se vou fazer algo tão bonito para minha mãe... –a professora se sentiu penalizada com a menina, mas nada fez sobre isso.

Voltando para casa, ela foi em uma papelaria comprar o que poderia para fazer o cartão de sua mãe, o vendedor viu a pequena menina escolhendo o papel mais simples e alguns lápis de cera para fazer o cartão.

Intrigado, o vendedor se aproxima e pergunta para a menina.

-Por que você não compra mais algumas coisas para seu cartão pequena menina? –a menina ainda mais tristonha repete o mesmo que disse para sua professora, o vendedor fica entristecido, mas nada faz.

No próximo dia, os alunos começaram a fazer os cartões, muitos alunos trouxeram muitos materiais para um simples cartão e vendo a quantidade que coisas que os outros alunos trouxeram para fazerem os cartões, a pequena menina se entristece mais, mas mesmo assim se mantem quieta e faz seu cartão.

Mais tarde a professora chega com uma surpresa, as mães dos alunos estavam ali para receber os cartões dos filhos, a pequena menina encara o cartão simples que tinha criado com os magníficos que os outros alunos fizeram e fica caladinha esperando ser chamada para entregar seu cartão para a sua mãe que tinha um sorriso para ela.

Cada aluno que entregava os cartões para suas mães, recebia um sorriso e um abraço de sua mãe então voltavam para a sua mesa, enfim a mãe da pequena menina foi chamada, esta entrega o cartão simples ao que as outras mães olhavam um tanto superiores por estarem com cartões tão bem feitos pelos filhos e o dela ser um simples cartão escrito a mão.

Mas mesmo assim a mãe da menina sorri para a filha e lê o cartão.

"Querida mamãe, eu fiz este cartão com o dinheirinho que você me deu para o lanche da escola, queria fazer algo especial para você... Mas só pude fazer este simples cartão... Meu cartão não e bonito ou brilhante como dos outros, mas nele tem meu amor por você... Te amo mamãe".

A senhora sorri de forma encantadora para a filha e a abraça com todo carinho e amor que tinha no coração.

As vezes passamos pela vida tentando fazer o melhor para trazer felicidade para a mulher que nos deu a vida, mas as vezes um simples te amo, brilha mais que o sol no coração das nossas mães.

Para as mães, um simples te amo mamãe, tenha um feliz dia das mães.


End file.
